


Shopping Lust

by Hipsterpotomu5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But lots of naughty stuff, Cashier angela, F/F, Fareeha loses, Friend group, Friendly competition, No actual sex, References to Sex, Sorta not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterpotomu5/pseuds/Hipsterpotomu5
Summary: Every month, Fareeha and Lena compete to see who's better at pointless challenges. This month, it's Chubby Bunny. Fareeha loses, and is tasked with going to the grocery store with a...unique...shopping list.





	Shopping Lust

**Author's Note:**

> "Best thing I've read in ages" - Lunari, AO3 Pharmercy Smut Master

For being such a small person, Lena had an incredibly large mouth. Large enough, in fact, to fit 22 large marshmallows in her mouth and still say 'Chubby Bunny’ intelligibly. Fareeha only managed 17. Lúcio and Emily raised Lena's hands over her head, crowning her champion as Fareeha spit out the ball of white goo. It was a monthly ritual, Fareeha and Lena's competitions. Lúcio and Emily took turns, one  choosing the challenges while the other chose the punishment for losing. They were pretty evenly matched, Fareeha with a slight lead of 9 wins, to Lena's 7. Make that 8 now. Emily had chosen this month’s punishment, then collaborated with Lúcio to flesh out the idea.

That’s how Fareeha wound up in the grocery store at the grocery store at 11pm, a shopping list in hand. Or as Emily had called it, a shopping lust. She pushed her little cart through the sliding doors, shivering. “Freezing like usual,” she muttered to herself.  _ Maybe it'll keep my face from being red as a tomato.  _ Fareeha looked to the list again, sighing. It started off innocently enough. She picked up a bottle of chocolate sauce from the shelf and tossed it in her cart. “I think I have some milk at home...so I guess that won't go to waste.” She nabbed the whipped cream, which she was thankful for being on the list, since she was running low.

That's where it started to go downhill. Nothing too naughty about chocolate sauce and whipped cream. But then you add in extra large condoms and a supersized bottle of lube, well...it was only downhill from there. She looked around warily, thankful that Emily had let her come late at night. The store seemed empty. Fareeha might have died if someone saw her cart. Next was the cleaning aisle. Fareeha felt her face grow a little redder as she found her next item. Into the basket went a pair of elbow length, banana yellow rubber gloves.

Fareeha tried to shake it off as she pushed her cart through the aisles. Her next stop was the liquor aisle, where she was instructed to get at least five bottles of wine. The cheap kind. The boxed wine was even cheaper. Fareeha shrugged, figuring that it would do just the same. She really felt like opening one right now and chugging. After she stacked five boxes in her cart, she looked down at the list. Two items left.

She pulled her cart up to the baby oil section. Why were there so many brands? Emily had specified that it had to be a large bottle. They only had normal sized bottles, so Fareeha decided that two of them would be a good compromise. Just one more thing. Fareeha groaned. It was the item she’d been avoiding since she received her punishment. Written in Emily's neat cursive, the last item on the list was 'the biggest, longest, fattest cucumber in the store’.

Fareeha begrudgingly moved to the produce section. It took her a good three or four minutes to sift through the cucumbers, but she had a feeling Emily would pop out at any moment should she not choose the largest one. Finally, her list was complete, all of the embarrassing items in the cart. But that was the easy part.

She moved to the front of the store, where the checkout lines were. Only two little signs were lit up, so Fareeha decided to go to the further one. That way, she had more time to figure out the least incriminating order to place her items for the cashier. She looked mournfully to the self checkout, which was banned by Emily.

She was going over the order one last time as she pulled into the little lane. Chocolate sauce, whipped cream, hot blonde cashier, rubber gloves,  _ FUCK.  _ Fareeha's face turned tomato red as she looked up at the cashier.

“Are you ok?” The blonde asked, and Fareeha's face grew hotter as she realized she’d been staring.

“YesyesI’mfinesorrysorry-” Fareeha continued her breathless rant as she grabbed items rapidly from the cart, shoving them haphazardly on the belt, doing her best to look in the opposite direction from the blonde. Damn this stupid punishment, damn the cashier for being so attractive, damn herself for being so fucking gay. All of it at once? She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

The most incredible giggle in the world drew Fareeha out of her thoughts. She spun to look at the cashier, sure that she was imagining it. But no. Amusement was painted across the blonde's face, and between waves of terrible embarrassment, she thought that it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Her amusement shifted to a sly grin. “Looks like you're going to have a fun night.”

The Egyptian felt her mouth go bone dry. “I-it’s...you see,” Fareeha choked out. She forgot to breath, grabbing the counter in front of her for support. She never got flustered like this. Sure, she usually had to hype herself up before she’d go and talk to a girl. She considered herself a smooth operator. See a pretty girl, give herself some finger guns in the mirror, and go score a date.

The cashier had begun scanning her items, placing them neatly in a plastic bag. She looked to Fareeha, clearly a bit concerned. “Are you ok?”

Fareeha took a deep breath, nodding her head. “Just embarrassed half to death. Nothing serious.” That brought out a laugh from the cashier, more hearty than her earlier chuckle.

“You’re funny. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.” She finished scanning Fareeha’s groceries, and read out the cost. Fareeha handed her a credit card, which was promptly swiped and returned. Fareeha finally took the time to look at her name tag. Angela.

Angela nabbed the receipt after it finished printing, handing it to Fareeha. As the Egyptian reached out to take it, Angela's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her close. The blonde's voice dipped down low, almost to a whisper. “I was wondering if I could join you.tonight.” Fareeha nearly fainted. She wasn't judging. She didn't think Fareeha was a freak.

“Yes,” Fareeha replied without even realizing. Angela bore a wolfish grin.

“My shift ends in five minutes. Wait for me?”

Fareeha nodded. Something came to mind. “Do you have a bathroom?” Angela nodded and pointed the way. Fareeha left, agreeing to meet Angela back at the register to get her groceries and leave.

After about 50 finger guns in front of the bathroom mirror, Fareeha had shook of her embarrassment and regained her cool composure.

\---

Emily sat at the coffee table, Lúcio to her left and Lena opposite to her. They were locked in a fierce battle of Go Fish, waiting anxiously for Fareeha's return. They all jumped as there was a loud bang on the front door. They all stood, Lena going into the closet to get the baseball bat. Smaller knocks sounded, and finally, the doorknob was twisted. Once, twice, three times before it was turned fully. The door burst open, and they were greeted by a length of blonde hair. It took Emily a moment to realize it was a woman, being carried.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she noticed more and more. The dark hands, one threaded in the blonde hair, the other under her thighs, carrying the blonde. Grocery bags hung from the bottom hand. The blonde was carried further in the house. It was a girl, a girl who's mouth was locked with one Fareeha Amari's mouth. The blonde's legs were wrapped around Fareeha's waist, her hangs around her shoulders. She also carried grocery bags. Fareeha moved towards her bedroom, putting the blonde down and digging through one of the bags. She pulled out a very large cucumber and tossed it to Emily. She flashed a smirk to the room, picked up the bags again, and pushed the blonde into her room, kicking the door shut behind her.

Emily, Lena, and Lúcio stood speechless. All three observed the cucumber that Emily now held.

Lena finally broke the silence. “Well shit. That is a big cucumber.”

Emily looked to her girlfriend, then to Fareeha's door, then back to Lena. “I think she gets the point for this month, sweet.”

Lena opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud moan from Fareeha's room. She just shook her head instead. “Let's go to Lúcio’s room, try and drown them out with some music.” The other two nodded.

  
No matter how loud they turned up the music, it wasn't loud enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know your thoughts below :)


End file.
